


Hold Me Closer

by The_Aviator_Cookie



Category: Gorillaz, Pickle - Fandom
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Aviator_Cookie/pseuds/The_Aviator_Cookie
Summary: When everyome goes out for the night, Murdoc and Noodle (in a very close relationship) share some quality time together in Kong studios.





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_emo_oreos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_emo_oreos/gifts).



"Mudz I'm goin' out!"

Yelled the shrill voice of Gorillaz's vocalist, 2D.

"Take ya time, it's quiet without you 'ere!" 

Murdoc replied. Noodle was sitting in the corner next to a fish tank, she did not seem interested in anything in the tank. Slowly, Noodle raised up from the floor and walked over to Murdoc. She sat next to him then moved her head to his hairy, shirtless chest as he flicked through the channels on tv.

"You alright, love? We've got some time to ourselves, wanna watch a horror movie?" 

Noodle looked up to the bassist, as he stroked her hair softly, she saw the side of the green satan-worshipper that barely anyone saw. She smile warmly as she snuggled up to him, caressing his biceps tenderly. 

"Hai. What should we watch?"

She said sweetly. Murdoc cracked a smile as he chose The Evil Dead. A zombie film, one of 2D's favourites that he has on Blu-Ray. Noodle's scared of zombies, ever since the incident at plastic beach she's become very prone to undead things.

Hours passed, Noodle and Murdoc were under a blanket, bowl of popcorn in hand, lights turned off, watching The Evil Dead. Noodle gripped onto Murdoc when she was scared, wide-eyed and hidingherself as he chuckled. 

"'S alright, love. Mudz is 'ere and he wont let anything hurt ya."

He said, reassuringly wrapping his arms around her. She returned the hug and in that instant, they left this world, engulfed in each other. Noodle felt infinitely better, she could feel the old goth's heart beating. She knew he had a heart.

Murdoc said he wanted some popcorn, She grabbed a fistful and shoved it into Murdoc's mouth instantly. He choked and laughed lightly as he tried to chew, it was incredibly hard, he was practically drowning. Noodle held her mouth and giggled as he squirmed, popcorn falling out of his mouth.

He eventually swallowed it and covered Noodle in kisses, she laughed out loud as she playfully pushed him away, he was on top of her, smothering her face in kisses so she could barely talk. They both collapsed on the sofa and started to laugh. Never have they felt so good before.

Murdoc looked into Noodle's eyes, and she in his they were entranced, staring at each other before coming together and kissing passionately. Holding each others faces and moaning lightly. They broke away panting, Murdoc looked longingly at her, and she at him.

They began talking, showering each other with compliments and discussing the future of the band. Noodle yawned, she said she felt tired. 

"Alright, love, you want me to-" 

But she was already fast asleep in his arms. He awed as he held her closer, feeling an overwhelming urge to never let go, and so he vowed he wouldn't. As the credits of The Evil Dead rolled, Murdoc was soon snoring with Noodle, on a beaten-up couch, in a musty living room, feeling a sense of purity in each others embrace.


End file.
